Loathing The Moon
by Charna The Vampyr
Summary: Hermione is bitten by Remus and then sent to the past. Drama!
1. Chapter 1

'Oh don't be silly Remus! It wasn't your fault!'

'But it was me who bit her! I feel so terrible! I'm so sorry…'

'You weren't yourself so stop apologising'

'I just can't help feeling guilty'

The two voices echoed in her mind. Every little noise seemed to be magnified, and it hurt her. She had the worst headache she had ever experienced in her life.

'Don't' she managed croakily, the words stung in her throat and mouth.

'Oh my goodness' the first voice gasped. She soon recognised it as Mrs Weasley's. Slowly she opened her eyes to a blur of colour, and wasn't surprised that it hurt her also. Her head was swimming.

'Hermione' Lupin started timidly. 'I'm sorry' He couldn't think of anything else to say. He knew it sounded utterly pathetic but it was the best he could come up with considering the situation.

Hermione managed a small smile as everything came into focus.

'Don't be' she said rather feebly ' I don't hold it against you' Lupin relaxed and let a smile crease his stony expression.

Hermione knew she had been bitten on the full moon, and she knew she too was now a werewolf. She groaned as the pain in her bones increased. Her flesh felt like it was burning and her bones like they were cracking. Her eyes also felt ablaze.

'How's she doing?' Hermione heard another voice say. Yet this time, hot anger exploded in the pit of her stomach, though she didn't know why. Her eyes snapped open and stared at Ronald Weasley. Ron jumped back startled. Her brown eyes were gone; he now saw amber ones, riddled with red flecks, like flames staring back at him.

'Um…may I have a word alone with Hermione?' Lupin asked hurriedly.

'Yes, of course' said Mrs Weasley, in an encouraging voice, dragging her son out of the room with her. Lupin sat down and started fidgeting with his fingers.

'Sir…'

'Please, call me Remus, I haven't been your teacher in over 3 years.'

'Alright' she said softly.

'You're doing much better than I did…. controlling your temper' He said with the tiniest flicker of a smile. 'I remember throwing away my favourite toy and smashing my mother's china tea set.' Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder. He stiffened a bit but did not pull away.

'Remus, what's happening to me?' Lupin sighed and took her hand in his.

'Your body will ache for about 3 days, and your hearing and vision will become intensified, so will your sense of smell.'

'My hearing is already better than it ever was, but I do have a headache.'

'You should rest, you'll feel better in the morning, I promise.' He got up to leave but she called him back.

'Will it hurt?' He sighed and sat down again

'I'm not saying it wont, but the first time is always the worst. You get used to it after a while, and its after effects.' Hermione nodded her understanding and closed her eyes to try and relax. Lupin left the room with one last glance back at the sleeping teenager.

Hermione woke the next day at around noon feeling rather groggy, but her bones had stopped aching so much, it merely felt like a pulled muscle now, except it was all over her body. Hermione sat up in her bad and was surprised to see Dumbledore, very much alive and sitting on her bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. He was a truly great wizard but even she knew not even he could return from the dead. Dumbledore chuckled.

'I suppose you would like some things explaining to you.' Hermione nodded slowly. 'Very well' said Dumbledore. 'You are in fact in the year 1977. McGonagall sent you here this morning. I know about the circumstances, and precautions have been made for you. Remus will only be too happy to help you through this difficult time, seeing as he himself has suffered from the same problem for approximately 12 years already.' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Hermione had to let all the information sink in before she would allow him to go any further.

'So…Remus Lupin is still at Hogwarts? And I'm in the past?'

'Precisely' said Dumbledore, beaming at her. 'When the times comes, you will have to tell him where you're really from. But for now you will be a transfer student from Dublin Magical Academy. I will leave it to your own discretion on what to reveal and what not to reveal. I shall send Mr Lupin in after you have read your letter.' He placed a small letter on her bedside table before departing. Hermione hesitated before reaching out and unfolding the letter. It said:

Dear Hermione

I am sorry we had to send you back. Certain events happened and we felt it was safer for you, as a new werewolf, to be sent back, in the hopes that you would remain safe from the ministry's new law. Don't worry. I myself am safe enough. The rule only applies to those newly created. I hope you understand that it is safer for you this way, and I hope you will forgive me in time for sending you so quickly into a world you don't know. For the safety of the future for those around you, you must go by the name of Lena Phoenix. I have also sent back a letter for Dumbledore, which he undoubtedly has already read, explaining everything. He will explain some extra things to you at a later date. Good luck. I'll always be there if you need me.

Your friend,

Remus.

P.S. Everyone will think you're Dumbledore's Granddaughter.

Hermione stared at the letter, as thoughts charged through her mind. Ok that explained how she got there, sort of, but it didn't explain how she was going to get back. She was also worried about messing up and changing the future.

Her thoughts were cut short by a much younger Remus Lupin entering the hospital wing. Lupin smiled at her and held out his hand for her to shake.

'Hello, I'm Remus Lupin' Hermione's stomach did a back flip.

'Lena Phoenix' she said, taking his hand and returning his smile. Lupin looked into her eyes mesmerised by what he saw. He could tell by her eyes she was a werewolf, but these eyes were different. He couldn't help but feel drawn to her, as if he somehow knew her. But that was impossible; he had never met her before, right?

Hermione had frozen stiff. Her former Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher took her completely breathless. His amber eyes matched hers, except for the flecks of red in her own. He was quite tall and had long hair resting on his shoulders. She couldn't help but stare. After a minute of two she realised what she was doing, and that their hands were still clasped together. She began to turn red. Lupin also seemed to notice this and he too blushed a vivid shade of red. Hermione mentally slapped herself. She couldn't be falling for Lupin; he was 20 years older than her! Well, at least he _was_. They were now the same age.

'Dumbledore told me you're a werewolf. Don't worry, I wont tell, I'm one too.' Lupin said rather nervously. Hermione smiled at him and he felt his knees quiver. 'So, err, how long have you, um, been one?' He almost stuttered.

'I was bitten on the last full moon' she said calmly. 'Unfortunately I'm not exactly sure how long ago that was. I've been asleep most of the time.'

'Bloody hell! You haven't even been through your first transformation. Are you ok?' he asked uncertain what it was like to go through these changes at an older age.

'I'm fine' she assured him. 'I'm just finding the experience a bit weird. I've stopped aching so much, but there's other things happening to me that I don't understand.'

I can't really remember anything else happening, apart from the enhanced senses.' Lupin said slowly. 'Maybe it has something to do with the age at which you're bitten. But I can't imagine what could be different.'

'Um, well…' She started shyly, and looked down at her knees. 'I'm more, I have, certain, urges…' she finished quietly, blushing furiously.

'Oh' Lupin said a little uncomfortable, but throwing caution to the winds, decided to carry on anyway. 'Yeah I suppose that would be different than normal. But considering I grew up like this I really don't know anything different. But yes it is hard to hold back.' He said, deciding he better just answer the thing properly. Lord knows what she was going through emotionally at this point.

Madam Pomfrey entered the hospital wing carrying a goblet with some foul smelling yellow liquid.

'Drink this my dear.' Hermione eyed it curiously.

'It'll make you feel better, honestly.' Said Lupin. He chuckled at the look on her face as she swallowed the contents of the goblet. 'I'll be back tomorrow. You should rest a bit more.' And with that he left the hospital wing, leaving Hermione to her own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

'Morning sleepy head' Remus said happily. Hermione groaned and pulled the covers over her head. 'Oh no you don't missy!' he stated, pulling the covers clean off her and lifting her out of bed. 'You're going to the great hall this morning'

Hermione allowed herself to be dragged out of bed.

'Put ya clothes on' Remus said, chucking her robes at her. Hermione sighed and drew the curtains around her before changing.

10 minutes later Hermione was enjoying her first meal since the incident, chatting to Remus rather shyly. There was hardly anyone in the great hall at this time. There was still half an hour before class.

'So, umm, if you don't mind me asking' Remus started feverishly 'do you know who bit you?' Hermione stiffened. Of course she knew who bit her but she wasn't about to tell him that, considering she wasn't even born yet in this time.

'Umm, no…'

'Oh' He sighed. 'Have you heard of Fenrir Greyback?'

'No' she decided to outright lie.

'Oh, well he's the one that bit me when I was 5' Silence followed.

'Look I'm sorry Remus, I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through.'

'Don't be' he said with a small smile.

'I'm scared' She was trembling slightly.

Remus laid his hand on hers and held it tight. She returned his warm smile.

'Hey hey! What do we have here?' Sirius exclaimed as he sat opposite them at the table. 'Who's ya girlfriend Moony?' Hermione and Remus immediately hid their hands under the table.

'She's not my girlfriend' Remus said timidly. Sirius raised his eyebrow at them. 'Um, Lena, this is Sirius, one of my friends.' Hermione acted as if she didn't already know this piece of information. Sirius held out his hand for her to shake.

'Women!' James fumed as he plonked himself down next to Sirius. Hermione giggled, receiving weird looks from the marauders, but she couldn't help it. She knew for a fact James was talking about Lilly and that Lilly liked him as well but just wouldn't admit it.

Most of the students were chatting away and helping them selves to breakfast now, so Dumbledore decided now was as good a time as any to introduce the school to his 'Granddaughter'. Remus had chosen Phoenix as her name so that it would make things easier for her. Everyone respected Dumbledore, and so they would be foolish not to respect his family.

Dumbledore stood up and the whole hall fell silent. He rarely announced anything to them during breakfast, unless it was important.

'Good morning! I feel that now is as good a time as any to introduce you to a new student. Lena would you come here for a moment?' Whispers and curious looks broke out throughout the hall as Hermione made her way towards the headmaster she had last remembered at his own funeral. Dumbledore placed his hands on her shoulders as he addressed the students.

'This is Lena Phoenix. She is in her 7th year, do try and make her feel comfortable.' He said eyeing Remus in particular. 'She has been privately sorted into Gryffindor, and I can only hope she has a wonderful time here at our joyous school.' Dumbledore finished his ramblings and gave her a small hug before exiting the hall. It was as though a light bulb had suddenly been turned on in Remus' head.

'You're Dumbledore's granddaughter!' he exclaimed in disbelief as she retook her seat next to him. James and Sirius dropped their forks upon hearing this, knocking scrambled eggs all over the Gryffindor table. Hermione blushed in embarrassment. She nodded her head slowly, under the faint impression that it wasn't technically lying if she wasn't speaking.

'I have to go speak to him about my timetable. I'll see you later.' Hermione gave Remus a light peck on the forehead before exiting the hall. He blushed slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Sirius and James.

'Aw! Moony finally found a girl.'

'He's growing up so fast' James snickered, wiping away fake tears.

'Shut up!' Remus snapped, throwing a bread role at them. James ducked, however Sirius wasn't quick enough: he was too busy trying but failing to control his laugher, and it hit him squarely on the nose.

'Relax man. You deserve a fresh chance. You're too good for anyone here, but hey, she seems nice.' James said simply.

'And it's obvious she likes you' Sirius added.

Hermione stared blankly into the full-length mirror in the corner of Dumbledore's office. She herself could see the changes that had taken place. Her hair had amazingly decided to fall into light curls instead of the previous mess. Her body was toned which she assumed had _something_ to do with her newly acquired werewolf genes. And her eyes, her eyes were completely different. She liked them. They were mostly amber, but they had flecks of red in them. She admitted that they may look a little weird, but they were definitely distinguishable. Completely different to what she was used to.

'Ah, Hermione, how may I help you?' Dumbledore exclaimed jovially.

'Well, I was hoping that you could tell me what, umm, how long I'm going to be here?' Dumbledore smiled and indicated for her to sit down, which she accepted gratefully.

'I will ask you to let me finish what information I have to give you, before you ask any questions.' He stated calmly. Hermione nodded.

'Yes sir.'

'Right then.' He smiled at her, his famous eyes twinkling back at her, and for a moment she thought she would cry, but she recovered and listened to his story. 'As Remus has no doubt told you, you were sent back for your safety from a new law put in place by the ministry. This I am afraid is a lie, well not the whole truth anyway. Yes there was a new rule, however I am sure we could have hid you sufficiently well enough in your time to be too worried about it. You are in fact here for a greater purpose. What that is exactly, I am not sure yet, but we will find out soon I expect.'

Hermione stared at his in disbelief. She had always known Dumbledore was a very relaxed man, very easy going, and never seemed to be in a hurry. But this was insane! He had no idea what she was doing here, although he insisted she was here for a purpose. Was this typical Dumbledore? She would have asked Harry, seeing as he definitely knew him better than she did, but that was slightly impossible given the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione entered her first lesson of the day 15 minutes late. She was completely stunned by the news Dumbledore had given her. What exactly was she here for, and how exactly was she supposed to find out what it was. She quickly apologised to Professor McGonagall and handed her a note before sitting down next to Remus.

'Where have you been?' Remus whispered to her. Hermione glanced at Sirius and James, who were having some sort of sword fight but with the knitting needles they were supposed to be turning into walking sticks instead of, well, swords. She snorted before turning back to Remus. _Just like Harry and Ron._ She thought to herself, remembering the time they use Fred and George's fake wands.

'Dumbledore was just having a word with me' she smiled sweetly. Remus thought that it couldn't possibly take that long to _just_ have a chat with your grandfather, but he shrugged it off, decided now wasn't the time for the Spanish inquisition.

'Ouch! What the hell was that for?' Sirius wailed. Remus had poked him in an attempt to get his attention.

'For being a prat' said Hermione smoothly.

'You're supposed to be on our side' said James pompously.

'Shut up James!' Remus hissed.

'Why should I?' he retorted.

'POTTER!'

'That's why' Hermione giggled.

'Shut up Lena' Sirius cried

'BLACK!'

Hermione and Remus snickered.

'Oh and I suppose you think it's funny do you that we _were_ having fun _before _you two decided to interrupt us to tell us what we are supposed to be doing.' James said rather smugly.

'DETENTION! You two have crossed the line. I suppose you haven't done any work either. Your detention is at 8. If you are late I will give you another one. NO excuses Mr Potter, Mr Black'

'Yes' Hermione was finding it hard to contain her giggles.

'We do' Remus said simply, a smile playing on his lips.

James sat back in his chair and huffed, while Sirius folded his arms and stuck his tongue out at them both. _Typical _thought Hermione.

By the end of the lesson, Hermione, Remus and Lilly had each earned Gryffindor 10 points for their fantastic completion of the work. Hermione looked at Lilly as they left the classroom. She was Beautiful. She knew she was going to have a lot of fun this year. She would have a lot to tell Harry about his parents when she got back. The problem was she didn't know when exactly that would be.

She was expected to complete a task, and she couldn't go home until it was done, but she had no idea what the task was or how indeed to find out! She spent 3 weeks in the library trying to get an inkling of, well, anything. Anything that the task might be about. After furiously putting down 'Task Bearers: are you one?' she sighed heatedly. She had read and re-read the entire contents of this library countless times, and still, after re-reading the books she thought may help jog some sort of memory, she still had no idea. She was just going to have to seek help from somewhere else. It was time to tell Remus the truth.

Remus looked up from his book as she entered the common room.

'What's up moony?' Sirius asked, looking worriedly at his friend, while James made his move in the game of wizard's chess they were playing.

'Nothing...' he sighed, before looking back at his book. He knew he liked her, but he wasn't about to down right admit it to himself, because the moment he did it would be twice as hard not to get involved with her. Remus had avoided any kind of relationship because of his 'little furry problem' as James liked to call it. He was always afraid of hurting someone. But he was even more afraid of the time when he would have to admit to them he was a werewolf.

'But she's a werewolf too!' a voice in his head tried to reason with him.

'That's not the point!' he scolded his own brain.

'But you don't even have to tell her about you. That's one hurdle over with.'

'But why would she like me?'

'You share the same interests'

A shadow towered over his book, blocking the light he was using to read. He looked up and almost had a heart attack. Hermione was standing in front of him with a look of…was it determination or worry? Or maybe both?

'Can I talk to you?' She had a pleading look in her eyes 'um, outside?' Remus nodded and got up from the couch. He followed her out of the common room, through the castle and outside towards the lake

Hermione was growing more and more nervous. They had arrived at the lake and she knew she could delay it no long. She had to tell him.

'Remus…I have to tell you the truth about how I came here. And the only thing I ask of you is to listen to my story before you pass any kind of judgement.' Remus looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. He nodded to show her he was listening.

'OK. First of all, I'm not a transfer student…technically. You see I haven't changed schools, I've changed times. I'm from the future. The night I arrived here I was bitten by a werewolf. I was under the impression your future self sent me back to this time because a new law was made about werewolves which put me in danger. But apparently that wasn't the case. I have a task to complete. I'm a task bearer. Although I have no idea what said task is and I'm rather running out of options and thought you could help me. So, will you help me?'

Remus stared at her for a few moments taking in the new information. Although everything now made sense. Especially her odd behaviour around himself and his friends. If she knew him in the future then she probably knew the others and that was probably what was making her feel uncomfortable around them all. Just seeing 17 year old versions of people you know in the future would give anyone the creeps, let alone having to live with them! And at the same time he couldn't help but feel extremely curious. Surely it wouldn't matter if he just asked her…..?


	4. Chapter 4

The marauders, and not to mention Lily were confused. After the little chat between Remus and Hermione they were basically inseparable. They sat together in class whispering to each other, only to stop abruptly when anyone leaned in to hear better or asked what was going on. They ate together, did homework together, and spent nearly all their spare time in the library together. Moreover, not one person could get an answer out of them.

'I think they're secretly dating' exclaimed Sirius obviously very pleased with himself one evening in the common room. James, Peter, and Lily were the only other people there, as it was way past curfew, and Hermione and Remus were still not back from the library.

'Well whatever they're doing it's obviously very important to them.' Lily joined in the sudden conversation. 'They clearly don't want to tell us so lets leave them be'

'Lils! They haven't been apart from each other except to sleep (as far as we know) something huge is going on!' James all but shouted. Lily's face turned red and her hair had the illusion of actually being set alight as her temper flared.

'JAMES MEMPHIS POTTER! IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT THEY ARE UP TO! IF THEY WANTED YOU TO KNOW THEY WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU! WHERE'S YOUR SENSE OF PROPRIETY? AND DON'T CALL ME LILS!' she shrieked loud enough for the headmaster to hear on the other side of the castle and 3 floors above them.

Truth be told, the students of Gryffindor tower were perfectly used to Lily shouting at James at all hours of the day and night for one reason or another and no one made an attempt to investigate or interfere out of shear terror that lily's wrath would only then be taken out on them instead. Not a good thing at any time let alone when sleep deprived. Lily shot James one more venomous look before turning on her heal and heading to bed.

Hermione was growing agitated. It was tonight; her first transformation would be tonight. Quite frankly she was terrified. The minutes seemed to fly by all to quickly for her liking and the hours barely registered and now she was stood in the shrieking shack with Remus. She was almost certain she hadn't had anything to eat all day, though she barely remembered being dragged to the great hall at lunch. Right now though, she was shivering in terror.

'Try to relax' Remus soothed while rubbing her back. All she could do was nod her head and sob into his chest. 'It will be over soon, I promise it won't last long, and I'll be here' He held onto her tightly hopefully showing her he wouldn't let go.

(Other marauder's POV)

'Shush! Padfoot I can hear him speaking to someone.' James whispered as he crept closer to the door of the batter old bedroom in the shrieking shack. James, Sirius and Peter were supposed to be at a detention, but it had been moved to the next nigh. So in true marauder tradition, they decided to come and keep ol' Moony company. As Sirius and Peter drew closer they could make out a girl's voice, Lena's voice!

'What's she doing here?' Sirius whispered frantically. But James silenced him; Remus was saying something.

'The first time's always the worst, it'll be easier next month I promise'. The marauders were shocked at this news. Lena? A werewolf? First time? Their hearts went out to her as they heard her muffled sobs from beyond the door. Her sobs were suddenly stopped by a shriek of pain that seemed to pierce the night like a dagger through the heart. They could hear their own friend's cries of pain but they were drowned out not long after by Lena's screams. They had heard from Remus that the first transformation was the worst for a werewolf, and that it was the most dangerous and some died simply from the shear amount of pain it enforced on its victims. James slid down the wall with silent tears streaming his face for the pain his friends were going through, wile the sound of Their bones snapping and reforming along with their pain induced screams filled his ears. Sirius stood staring blankly at the wall with hollow eyes, while Peter shivered. It was the first time they had been close enough during the actual transformation to hear it, and they would never forget it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione opened her eyes groggily. She remembered the pain from the transformation and she shivered. It was then she realised everything was on it's side. She slowly sat up and peered around her. It was still dark outside and she had a vague feeling that something was different.

'Good, you're up!' Hermione jumped in shock. It sounded like it came from inside her own head. 'No you're not crazy.' The sound of laughter caused her to turn around swiftly. A handsome sandy coloured wolf was sat in front of her.

'I take it you've been introduced to your wolf?' Hermione could only nod her head, which she now realised was a wolf's. She had no idea how she was conversing with Remus but she supposed it had something to do with them both being in wolf form. A fourth voice entered the conversation causing Hermione to jump slightly.

'Remus you sly dog! You finally found a woman, and a beautiful one at that.' Hermione cocked her head in a kind of bemused expression as she heard Remus' voice berate the new voice and her own wolf giggle. Oh yeah! This was strange!

There was a floor length mirror at the far end of the room, and Hermione decided to walk over and see what she looked like. Only she wasn't entirely used to 4 legs yet so she fell over rather spectacularly. Remus hurried over to her and helped her up. She vaguely registered her wolf and Remus' chuckling at her dilemma. She gingerly placed her right paw in front of her and shifted her weight onto it. She repeated the process with her left paw. She then attempted to move her right paw again, only to realise she'd forgotten her pack legs. She moved her back right leg forward, and then her back left. This was going to take some time.

Almost half an hour later Hermione was gawking at herself in the mirror. She was slightly smaller than Remus. Not obviously so, but she could tell non-the-less. She had stunning white fur, with a caramel coloured patch about the size of a tennis ball on her left ear, right front paw, and to the left of her stomach. Her hair was fluffy and shorter than Remus', which fell slightly longer and looked tousled. Her eyes she noticed had remained the same.

'Well stop staring! You have to name me yet!' Hermione jumped in shock at the resurfacing of her wolf. She looked at Remus questioningly.

'When you're in your wolf form you are able to converse with the wolf inside you, and others telepathically.' Remus explained. 'Your wolf needs a name for future reference. For example, mine's called Moony, Hence if the marauders want to know what my wolf thinks they will simply ask what moony thinks. After tonight you will be able to sense emotions from your wolf even if you can not converse with her.'

Hermione thought for a moment. 'How about Sapphire, of Saph for short?'

'Hmm, I like it. Sapphire it is.' Her wolf agreed. Hermione smiled inwardly. Now that names were sorted out, things would be much easier.

Hermione turned towards Remus, intent on asking more questions, when she felt the presence of 3 others in the shack. She recognised one straight away as Sirius. Another smelled vaguely of Harry but different, and another she recognised but couldn't quite place. She figured it would be peter, as she had only met him once or twice.

'Yeah, they can sense you too. They're nearly always here after I've changed. They'll know it's you by now.' Remus said softly. Hermione mentally shrugged. She knew they were bound to come and visit Remus at some point, and find out about her in the process.

'Should we let them in then?' She asked. Remus stood up and wagged his tail, obviously happy at the suggestion. He strode over to the door and nudged it open with his head. On the other side was the weirdest assortment of animals Hermione had ever seen together. There was a pitch-black shaggy dog, reminiscent of the grim, a large gleaming chestnut stag with an impressive set of antlers, and a fat grey rat perched between the antlers. The sight looked so comical that Hermione burst out laughing, Saph right along with her.

The 3 marauders looked at Remus uncertainly. They didn't want to cause any trouble. Remus nodded at them encouragingly, so the marauders entered the room and looked towards the wolf currently rolling on the floor. Hermione walked up to them and greeted them all before sitting, raising her head and howling to the moon. Remus joined in immediately.

The 3 animagi recognised the howls as territorial. They were signalling to everyone that this was their territory and they were in charge, the alpha male and female if you will. So there were some instincts in there somewhere? Sirius mentally shrugged before joining the 2 werewolves in their call.

The stag and rat simply watched in awe. So they were accepted, James thought. They were now for all intense purposes, a pack. They had the alpha pair, and had been accepted by both. Sure the marauders were an ok group every month, but you couldn't be called a pack without a lead male and female. Well they just found their female. The marauders and their legend was about to change. There were no longer 4 troublemakers of Hogwarts, now there were 5. And oh my, was the school in for a major wake up call!


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione slowly drifted back to consciousness. Everything hurt, and the headache wasn't helping at all. A groan to her left brought her mind back to the situation at hand. She realised she was probably still in the shack with Remus and the others. She sat up slowly and opened her eyes.

'Ouch' _note to self, light does not help headaches._ As soon as she'd got used to the light level in the shack, she glanced around and saw Remus sitting up and rubbing his eyes. She also noticed that he was completely and utterly naked.

_Nice, no Hermione do not go there! _She then noticed that she was also completely and utterly naked. A part of her brain, the logical part, was claiming to have suspected this, which the other part, the hormonal teenage part (which may include the now wolfish hormones) was getting a little uncomfortable.

This train of though however was pushed aside, as she wasn't uncomfortable to be in this position with Remus. Almost everyone in the DA and the order had shown some skin at some point for various reasons, especially those who were captured by death eaters. Luna in particular had taken the worst, and amazingly it hadn't affected her. If anything it had made her resolve to win the war strengthen, even if she wasn't that good at showing it. Remus she suspected had lost all ounce of caring as he woke up naked once every month with a large group of other werewolves in his 'undercover mission' as Dumbledore called it.

She suspected that would probably happen to her in time. Hermione herself had been poked and prodded by various doctors whilst naked, to assess damage done in battles and other things, which she didn't like to think about. A friend went with her every week because she didn't want to be alone. Harry, Ginny and Remus were the regulars. She giggled when she remembered how embarrassed he had been the first time he went with her. Yes Hermione was completely comfortable in this situation, and besides the wolf in her made it feel…right.

She was brought out of her own musings by a tentative question raised by James.

'You two ok back there?' Hermione looked around and found the marauders sitting facing the far wall with their back towards them. She found it completely cute and funny that she burst out laughing. Remus gave her a questioning look.

'Sorry' she giggled whilst putting her underwear that she brought the night before on. 'But its just so funny you all just sat determinedly staring at the wall' She giggled again.

'Well what exactly are we supposed to do darling' said Sirius a little sarcastically.

'Well we're a pack remember, and quite frankly you wouldn't be the first to see me look like hell, or in my birthday suit'. She said this so seriously that everyone gaped at her. She shrugged and simply said 'I'll tell you about it later, just not yet, ok?' The marauders nodded.

Sirius jumped up yelling happily and ran over to Hermione, who now had her jeans on, and twirled her around. When he finally put her down she had an amused expression on her face. Remus coughed and they all looked over to him. Sirius looked a bit uncomfortable. 'Err, right, well I'll leave you to get dressed then. We have the best pack ever. I'm going now, bye!' and he ran out the room.

Hermione's expression turned from amused to a mixture between perplexed and hilarious. Remus looked like he was trying not to laugh, and James simply couldn't stop from laughing. Peter looked uncomfortable.

'Well are we going then?' Hermione asked with a grin still on her face as she pulled her light blue form fitting T-shirt over her head, walking in the direction of the door. Remus, James, and Peter followed still a little bemused over Sirius' behaviour.

Upon arrival at the hospital wing, madam Pomfrey handed both Hermione and Remus 3 potions, which supposedly helped, though Hermione decided she was going to do some serious research to make it taste more appealing. They spent the next 5 minutes being lectured by madam Pomfrey about staying rested and so on. James and Sirius were making a lot of noise in the corner with their pillow fight.

'Will you be quiet!' madam Pomfrey scolded for approximately the 6th time in the last 3 minutes. Turning back to continue her talk with Hermione and Remus, she was again interrupted by a loud crash signalling that the medicine cabinet in the corner had now been completely ransacked. She turned round to give all she got when Hermione beet her to it.

'PADFOOT! STOP ACTING LIKE A PRAT THIS INSTANT! YOUT TOO PRONGS! APPART FROM IT BEING COMPLETELY RUDE AND DANGEROUS, BUT IT IS ALSO A WASTE OF PEOPLE'S TIME TO BE CLEANING UP YOUR MESS!' she paused for a second to let them feel the guilt wash over them, which she noticed happened rather promptly as they turned their heads to the ground and started staring determinedly at their feet. _Good that's my next queue _she thought. 'NOW I SUGGEST YOU BOTH CLEAN THIS PLACE UP, FIX THE CABINET, APPOLOGISE TO MADAM POMFREY, AND ASK HER IF SHE WOULD LIKE YOU TO PERSONALY RE-BREW ANY OF THE POTIONS YOU SO EASILY DESTROYED! AND IF I HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT YOU DISRUPTING THE HOSPITAL WING EVER AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A VERY BAD MONTH!' she finished the last part off with a hidden message they all knew meant, mess with the alpha, have a very painful full moon!

To madam Pomfrey's complete and utter disbelief, both boys muttered a barely audible 'sorry', mended the cabinet, tidied up the mess they made and offered to re-brew all the potions that were in the cabinet. To say she was stunned was an understatement. After all of her 'guests' had left she headed straight for the staff room with every intention of announcing that Lena Phoenix just put James Potter and Sirius Black in their place quite successfully without any complaint whatsoever.


	7. Chapter 7

Poppy Pomfrey glided into the staff room with a look of disbelief on her face. The sound of the door shutting with an audible bang grabbed the attention of the other staff, who in turn glanced in the matron's direction. There was an awkward silence for some time. Some of the older members of staff noted she hadn't looked this way in over 10 years, when Hagrid had managed to burn the entire left side of his body. Incidentally that led to copious amounts of burn cream, pain relief potion and an extremely hysterical nurse. Younger members of staff who had not been at the school long enough to experience the occasional slight disaster, had no idea what her shocked and alarmed expression meant but decided to keep quite.

'What is it Poppy?' Minerva asked her, stepping forward timidly, frightened she might explode.

'The marauders, they, they did what she said!'

'Did what who said?' asked Dumbledore kindly.

'James and Sirius made a mess in the hospital wing and Miss Phoenix told them to tidy up, apologise to me, and offer to replace any spoiled potions. And they did it!' Nothing but shocked silence greeted this.

'Unbelievable' Minerva breathed. There was some murmured assent.

'It would appear that my granddaughter is having a positive influence on our dear trouble makers.' Dumbledore mused.

'Albus she has done the impossible!' Minerva shrieked, looking at him as if he had suddenly grown two extra heads. Professor Tyler, the defence against the dark arts teacher, was apparently in agreement.

'She is the only one I know of who can escape telling them off without being pranked. And to have them actually listen to her and do as she says is amazing. I know I haven't been here long but already the marauders have been extremely bothersome to me.'

Talk about Lena Phoenix's unfathomable ability to control the uncontrollable lasted for the better part of an hour. By which time all the teachers present noticed they had completely foregone breakfast and were late for first period! Minerva was in hysterics.

'Never in my time here…well it's just…what will they think…unheard of, absolutely unheard of!' Dumbledore chuckled as he watched his deputy race out the door muttering to her self. He turned to the rest of the staff who were decidedly calmer about having a shorter lesson (thankful? Perhaps)

'I think it would be prudent to keep our eyes open for the marauders. They should be planning another prank soon. If that is all, I suggest we all get back to our schedules.' The remaining staff slowly filtered out, heading in the directions of their classrooms or offices. Albus Dumbledore remained, thinking to himself. _I would imagine this is going to be an… interesting year. _

1997

'YOU DID WHAT?' Minerva McGonagall shrieked upon hearing the news that her star pupil had for all intense purposes, vanished. Madam Pomfrey at the other end of the hospital wing, who had been holding a glass vial full of dreamless sleep, jumped about a foot in the air and sent the vial crashing to the floor. Remus Lupin who had been standing right next to the woman, almost toppled over as her shouts blasted his over sensitive ears.

'I said I sent her away to complete a task' he replied cautiously. Minerva was about to let all hell break loose when Harry and Ron torpedoed into the infirmary. The look of abject horror and impatience at the interruption, and indeed the entire situation all together was not lost on the two teenagers, who immediately stopped and turned to Lupin instead.

'What do you mean Hermione's gone? Where is she?' Minerva drew in a long audible breath through her nose before answering in a would-be-calm voice.

'We don't know'

'What do you mean you don't know! Where's my friend?' Harry all but screamed.

'What he said!' Remus looked uncomfortable to say the least.

'Um. I may, happen to possibly have an idea where she may be…' All eyes swivelled towards the weary man.

'Go on' Minerva said in a menacing voice.

'Well, not so much where as…when. She hasn't actually technically left the castle.' Comprehension dawned on Minerva's face as if a hippo had landed on her. The experience was uncomfortable, 'heavy' as in DIRE, and Merlin did it STINK! Harry and Ron just looked confused.

'FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN AND HIS PURPLE SOCKS! REMUS, TELL ME YOU DIDN'T! TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE AND SHE IS NOT WHEN I THINK SHE IS!' The blush that was evident on the werewolf's face indicated otherwise. Harry tried to get a word in edgeways.

'What's hap-'

'OH FOR ALL THE THINGS, ANYTIME SHE COULD, NO! AS IF THINGS WEREN'T COMPLICATED ENOUGH!' By now, the extremely irate headmistress was poking Lupin in the chest as she rattled of obscenities the other 4 occupants of the hospital wing never knew she had it in her. Ron and Harry continued to stare, while Remus merely sighed and resigned himself to a long night and a painful headache, along with plenty of long-winded explanations.


	8. Chapter 8

James and Sirius legged it towards the Gryffindor common room as fast as they could.

'We…must be…going...soft' Sirius panted.

'Per…haps' James replied. 'But I…don't …want to…know…what…happens…if we…complain!'

'TINKERBELL!' Sirius yelled at the fat lady, who opened looking rather disgruntled at the two. The other Gryffindors were surprised to see two of the marauders practically collapse into the common room looking as if their lives were over. They were even more surprised to see them hide behind a red and gold sofa with looks of terror on their faces. They were however distracted by the shrill voice of Lena Phoenix as she came though the portrait.

'PADFOOT! PRONGS!' James winced and Sirius gave a high-pitched squeak, much to amusement of the other Gryffindors. Remus came through next and spoke in a calm but severe tone.

'Come out from behind the sofa!' James and Sirius grimaced and slowly stood up. The look of disappointment on Remus' face and shear anger on Lena's made them want to duck behind the sofa again, but instead they simply twitched uncomfortably.

Werewolf instinct taking over, Lena stared Sirius square in the eyes. If she had been in wolf form her hackles would have been raised and her ears pressed back. As it was there were no other visible signs apart from her obvious anger. However to the marauders, being part of the pack, or maybe it was something to do with being animagi, understood perfectly as if they could see imaginary hackles. It didn't take long for Sirius to look away and bow his head. The same process was repeated with James, who also looked away and bowed his head.

Hermione nodded, which was enough for Remus to know that his female was content again and he also nodded his head. Peter who had sidled in at some point also nodded his head, by way of accepting them back into the fold completely. James and Sirius smiled and immediately engulfed everyone in a group hug. The other occupants of the common room watched on in confusion and amazement as Hogwarts' resident pranksters were disciplined with a look from the new girl.

One hour later found Remus and Hermione in the library reading about werewolf packs. It was going well until Hermione gasped and nearly fell off her chair.

'What is it?' Remus asked worriedly. Hermione wordlessly pointed to the book now open on the floor about 4 feet away from the chair. Remus picked it up and read the first paragraph.

Groups of werewolves have been known to organise themselves into a pack. In each pack there must be at least one male and one female. If there are more, the males will compete between themselves for dominance, as will the females. Other animals, for instance animagi or natural wolves, may join without having to compete, although they will not assume the dominant position.

It went on for some time. Finally Remus paused at a particular passage, eyes wide.

The dominant male and female, known as the alpha pair, have full disciplinary rights on the rest of the pack. The pair will always share a connection, because while in wolf form, before long they will get the natural urge that is universal to all alpha werewolves to mate. It is likely that the pair in question would already share intimate feelings towards each other; otherwise they would simply not accept their position together in the pack.

Remus was staring at the book as though it had incriminated him. _'Oh god now Hermione knows I like her…wait did that say mate, as in…NO!' _Hermione was sat on her chair staring at Remus as if she had received a death sentence. '_No no this can't be happening! I'm not supposed to fall for him! Too late honey.' _She didn't have time to mentally argue with 'Saph' before Remus' voice snapped her out of her haze.

'I'm sorry' Remus whispered.

'What for?' she replied just as quietly, as if she would break if they spoke to loud.

'For making the situation worse for you, you're not even from this time.'

'Hey I liked you anyway before I came back.' She spoke softly but he heard every word. 'You're a wonderful person, you would do anything for the people you love, you're loyal to your friends. And I love you for it.' Remus jumped as he felt her hand cup his face. At some point she had moved from her chair and was kneeling in front of him.

Tentatively she leaned towards him and brushed her lips against his in a brief but gentle kiss. She pulled back and looked into the amber eyes that were staring back at her. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Remus was stumped. '_Did she just kiss me? She did! Oh now she looking at me, it feels like she can read my soul. God how I love those eyes, nearly as much as her. What? Did I say love? Yes, yes I did. God I love her!' _Remus came back to his senses following that line of thought, to find he was kissing Hermione with a passion he never felt before. He briefly registered her hands in his hair, and even less important seemed the fact that they were currently in the library where Madam Pince was sure to throw a hissy fit, and the general student population could gawp at them, not to mention the teachers who could give detention.


End file.
